<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always and forever by enbyamaguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643251">always and forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyamaguchi/pseuds/enbyamaguchi'>enbyamaguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might be slightly OOC, POV Alternating, Post-Timeskip, idk i just wanted to write the boys being soft, it's mostly tsukki's pov tho i think, not proof read bc we die like men, second completed hq fic babeyyy, tskhn has such a special place in my heart yall dont even Know, umm they say i love you kind of a lot..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyamaguchi/pseuds/enbyamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata has a tough day; kei is there for him at the end of it all. that's all there is to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always and forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! so before we begin: tw for anxiety attack mention !!! it's really brief but i thought i should put a warning just in case. also, this isnt proofread as mentioned in the tags, so if there are any typos or anything im rly sorry about that hehe... other than that i hope you enjoy !! please do leave kudos and comments, they really motivate me to keep writing and keep me going! happy reading my loves &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"i don't think i can do movie night tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after kicking his shoes off and practically throwing his bag down on the ground, hinata falls onto the couch in the center of the living room. he doesn't realise there's already someone else there until his dramatic collapse onto the comfortable cushions is disrupted by something firm, yet soft - ah, an arm. his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend's</span>
  </em>
  <span> arm, to be more exact, covered in the coffee brown coloured sweater they both love so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei laughs (he's been doing that more often lately, and hinata doesn't think he'll ever stop loving the little crinkles that form around the corners of the blond's eyes whenever he laughs; they're just so beautiful; </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and lifts his arm so that hinata can get comfortable - comfortable meaning the shorter boy can snuggle into kei's side and practically wrap himself around kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"that's okay. rough day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata doesn't even bother lifting his face from where it's buried in kei’s sweater (providing a warmth more pleasant than the sun everyone compares hinata to) and mumbles an "mhm," trusting kei will successfully interpret the muffled jumble of noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"thought so." kei closes the book sitting in his lap and sets it aside, turning slightly to press a kiss to the top of hinata's head. "wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i mean, nothing bad happened," hinata says, voice still slightly stifled, "just tired. everything felt like too much today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>everything felt like too much today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei frowns. he knows hinata rarely ever has days so exhausting that they push him to say something like that, knows hinata must be trying to play off how taxing the day has really been for him. but he doesn't press on - if hinata had wanted to tell him anything else, he would've; kei knows this. there are very few situations in which hinata won't speak exactly what's on his mind or in his heart, and if this is one of those situations, kei knows better than to try and force anything out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so all he says is, "okay," as softly as possible, and sits in the comfortable silence that follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"kei, can you hold me?" hinata asks after a few moments. his voice is so unusually quiet that kei almost doesn't hear him, and something about that makes kei's heart clench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, sure, of course... come here," kei responds, and immediately hinata shifts and pulls himself onto kei's lap, wrapping his arm around the taller boy's neck and pressing their foreheads together. kei smiles and holds hinata close by the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata closes his eyes and whispers, "i love you," and it's not the first time he says it, but it still fills kei's head and chest with an indescribably warm feeling thats practically swimming around him, buzzing, preventing him from thinking anything other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and i love him, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>so he says that. he tells hinata that he loves him, too, that he loves him so much, and it causes hinata to blush a little and smile tiredly yet genuinely. kei brings one hand up to cradle the back of hinata's head, running his fingers carefully through soft, wild orange locks, a little bit caught up in the moment but not caught up enough to miss the trembling sigh that escapes hinata's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"hey," kei says quietly, and hinata opens his eyes to meet kei's own, "what's up, sho?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>hinata laughs, and it's a little breathless and his voice breaks a bit, but it reaches his eyes and he looks absolutely gorgeous and kei wonders truly, honestly - how did he get so lucky?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>hinata smiles. "you called me sho." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"so? it's not the first time i've called you that."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah, but it's... i don't know, it makes my heart go whoosh."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>it's kei's turn to laugh this time, and hinata can't help but look at him like he hangs the stars. when his laughter dies down, kei replies, "you and your sound effects. some things never change, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>hinata grins, and kei feels like he has an idea of what's coming. "yup, like how much i love you. that's never gonna change."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>called it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>he rolls his eyes and smiles. "you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheeseball—</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"you love it," hinata interrupts, and kei scoffs and shakes his head but the smile lingering on his face gives a completely different message. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"you never answered my question, you know," kei says after a few beats of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"huh? what question?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"i asked you what's up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hinata seems to deflate a little, and kei sighs, feeling that squeeze in his chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"i told you, nothing that bad, i just..." hinata pulls himself almost impossibly closer to kei and nuzzles into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. kei never moves his hand from where it sits on the back of hinata's head. "outside world was a little too loud on my way to practice today and it gave me this annoying but not really painful headache put me off my game a little, but then when we had our five minute break i thought i was gonna have another... another attack and it was really scary and, i don't know, it was just... an </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> day. really off."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"oh, hinata..." kei presses his lips to hinata's head, and it's not quite a kiss, but more a gentle affirmation, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>i love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>an </span>
  <em>
    <span>i'm so proud of you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's still not the best at this whole comforting thing, but for hinata, he's willing to do his absolute best. "i know how scary that must've been for you, and i'm really… i'm sorry it happened, but… i'm really proud of you for getting through the day despite it all."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>hinata lifts his head to lock eyes with kei again, and kei notices how watery hinata's eyes getting. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"thanks," hinata whispers, and his voice is trembling a little bit and a stray tear rolls down one of his cheeks, and the sight of it hurts kei, but he knows these things happen. and they will continue to happen. all he can do is be there and try his best to make his love feel a little better, make things hurt at least a little bit less.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"i love you." this time it's kei saying it, and he kisses hinata's forehead, then his left cheek, then his right cheek. "and it's okay if you feel down on days like this, because i'll still love you on those days and i'll still be there for you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>hinata sniffles and cracks a small smile. "who's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking cheeseball </span>
  </em>
  <span>now?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>before kei can respond to that, though, hinata kisses his nose and rests his forehead against kei's once again. "but, seriously… thank you. i love you, too, always and forever."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>always and forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>kei smiles at those words, and thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty sure the cheeseball is still you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but for once, he's afraid of ruining the moment, so he doesn't say anything. just holds hinata close, shuts his eyes, takes in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>always and forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again! thank you so much for reading this self-indulgent lil thing,, i really hope you liked it! kudos and comments are much appreciated (comments are literally like,, my life fuel)! have a lovely day!<br/>-ela &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>